Whispers of the Past
by fictitiousmemories
Summary: Drabbles of Konoha. "Neji, I want you to promise me something," she said. "Promise me you will never apologize for your gifts. You work hard and you deserve them. Never apologize for what is rightfully yours."
1. Strength in Shoyu

Naruto sat at the foot of his bed, his feet dangling on the edge. His heels kicked back and forth, creating soft thuds against the mattress. Mint walls faded evergreen, scrawling evening shadows on the furniture and walls. The five year old held a tiny brass key and brightly colored pouch in each hand, his blue eyes fixed on the two items. The old Hokage had handed him each before departing.

The boy guessed that he wouldn't be back until the next month. The old man visited each month at the orphanage, and Naruto knew he was only checking to see if he was still alive. But after too many skirmishes with the other orphans, tagging murals on the cafeteria walls, and late nights sneaking out to the Hokage monument, Naruto was no longer to be cared for by the Konoha Home for Children.

He tucked the key into his pocket before pulling the pouch's strings open. Some coins glistened in the bag, enough to supply him for the month, he supposed. He half-listened to the Third as he pointed out the stocked pantry and refrigerator.

But Naruto was _five_. How would he even know how to begin to cook?

His stomach uttered a growl, his tiny hand grabbing at it immediately. Uh oh. Naruto stood and scurried to the kitchen, staring up at the towering oak cabinets. His stomach rumbled again, his blond brows scowling.

Naruto glanced out the window. He didn't have a curfew anymore, he thought, as the sun began to set behind the Hokage monument mountainside. He stuffed the pouch into his shorts before racing out of the apartment.

Naruto wandered the streets, his head bent down as he dodged bodies shoving through Konoha's merchant booths. It was busy for a Sunday evening as citizens continued their evenings under the glow of streetlights and colorful lanterns. Naruto peered from booth to booth, stretching on his tip-toes and craning his neck to peer at streetfare barbecue and dumplings. He reached into his pocket for his pouch when a rod slapped in front of him. He squeaked, jumping back.

"We don't serve your kind here, brat," the merchant hissed, prodding the child with the rod. "Go somewhere else."

Naruto flushed. "Oh yeah? You'll wish you had given me some dumplings when I'm Hokage one day, ya know!" he yelled, stomping his feet. "I don't want your stinkin' dumplings anyway."

Naruto shoved his way out of the line, the shoppers filling his spot immediately. He raced down the bazaar line, fighting tears until he was knocked onto his back.

Naruto stumbled, rolling into an elderly man and knocking them both to the ground.

"Watch it, brat!" the old man hissed, whacking him with his cane. Naruto growled, his tiny knuckles massaging the growing knot between his blond locks.

"Whatever, geezer," he groaned, standing up. He shuffled onto another street, his hand clutched over his knot. He spotted a small building with flags draped at the entrance. He squinted his eyes at the sign above, deciphering the characters.

"Ichiraku...Ramen…" he mumbled. Naruto seemed goofy and slow to the senseis at the Academy, but he was smarter than he ever let on. Because he had to fend for himself, he learned to read by age 3. Kids disliked him for being smart, so he played dumb in hopes to fit in. Either way, he was disliked.

"What's that smell?" He wandered up to the shop, pushing aside the flags as he entered. Bar stools stood a foot taller than him, but no competing customers were fighting him for a seat. Naruto clambered on the stool, his head barely peeking above the bar.

"Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen, home of the steamiest ramen bowl in all of Konoha! How can I help you?" a loud voice boomed. Naruto jumped at the sound, surprised by its warmth and timbre.

"Ramen? What's ramen?" he called, his voice squeaking as he stretched to see above the counter.

"Who said that?" the voice boomed. Naruto watched as large hands reached over the counter, trying to peer to see him. His blue eyes met dark as the man chuckled.

"Why, hello there! My name is Teuchi and I'm the owner of Ichiraku Ramen. What is your name?" he asked. Naruto hesitated only for a moment, uncertain of this man's friendliness.

"My name is Uzamaki Naruto! I'm going to be Hokage, believe it!" he crowed. Teuchi chuckled, turning away from him briefly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Naruto," he said, returning and handing Naruto a pillow. "Sit on this, you'll be able to see better."

Naruto stared at the pillow before slipping it beneath him. He was elevated an extra couple of inches, now able to view the menu.

Teuchi reached for a blue ceramic bowl, throwing a variety of noodles and vegetables in the broth.

"Why do you want to be Hokage, Naruto?" he asked. Naruto straightened up his seat, raising his hand in salute in alignment with his green goggles.

"I want everybody in Konoha to acknowledge me! I'll be strong, powerful, handsome, and wise," he said. Teuchi chuckled, shaking his head.

"Oh yes, they'll acknowledge you one day, for sure," he said. "Right now, I'll acknowledge your appetite."

Naruto returned to skimming the menu. Pork, chicken, beef, egg, noodles, endless sauces...That strong aroma of fresh herbs and meats was tantalizing. "Oh, it all looks so good," he moaned, spotting the pots full of steaming food. "What should I get, Teuchi?"

"Let's start you with some chicken and egg, Naruto," he mused, ladeling the shoyu into the bowl. He retrieved a set of chopsticks from below the counter and handed the boy the bowl and utensils. "Eat up."

Naruto lifted the chopsticks and hesitantly dipped them into the bowl. He shoved a small pile of noodles, raising them to his lips and slurping. His eyes widened with excitement, the broth sloshing as he quickened his pace.

"This… This is DELICIOUS," Naruto gasped between bites. His faced disappeared as he raised the bowl, slurping the broth. Teuchi chuckled, slipping a napkin to the child's hand.

"The first bowl of ramen for a new Ichiraku customer is always free," he said. "So eat up."

Naruto glanced up at him after finishing the bowl, his eyebrows narrowed.

"Thank you, Teuchi," he said. "You're a real friend for helping me get dinner. But why are you being so nice to me?"

Teuchi frowned. He knew that the child was hated by most in the village. Konoha resented the bearer of the Nine Tailed Fox spirit and the destruction of only years ago. But the bruises blackened on Naruto's face, Teuchi thought, were the real monstrosity. He thought of his daughter at home and shuddered. Teuchi would roll in his grave if his Ayame suffered after his death.

Naruto's parents, for how great they were, would never approved of the abuse of this village inflicted on their son. But suffering bred strength, and this boy would one day be the strongest of Konoha ninja.

Naruto only needed to be acknowledged.

"Sometimes we all need a bowl of ramen and a friend," Teuchi said. "You can always find that here."

Naruto glanced at the bowl at then up at the chef. The food was amazing and this man actually _liked _him. Teuchi _acknowledged_ him.

"Thank you," he said, beaming up at the chef. "I really like this place! I'll definitely be back. After all, I need the strength and full belly if I'm going to be a ninja, ya know. Thanks, Teuchi-san!"

He jumped down off the stool and raced out of the shop. Teuchi smiled, wiping his hands on a rag. Yes, he had a loyal customer now. One that would one day change their world.


	2. My Burdens

It had been a week since Hinata was attacked in the forest. Her trepidation toward walking in the shade faded after a couple of days, especially after she had caught her cousin, Neji, trailing her. Her father would not allow her to travel without a companion, visible or not, after the latest incidents. It seemed only trouble followed the Hyuuga heiress.

She wandered the streets of Konohagakure, pale eyes taking in the bustle of civilians. It was strange to her to be considered a non civilian, but it was what the senseis at the Academy insisted. She was stronger than civilians, they insisted, and she must protect them.

But how could she protect an innocent civilian when she couldn't even protect herself?

Her hands were wrapped around an insulated bento box. She had retrieved some sweets from a booth, something special to break up the aura of mourning that lingered around the Hyuga compound. Sadness was a curse upon the ancient household.

Hinata was stricken by her mother's death, but she willed herself to stay strong for her infant sister. The midwife of Hiashi Hyuga's bride assumed care for little Hanabi, but it was Hinata who had adopted the motherly role.

Somehow, Hinata thought, she would have to be stronger. For Hanabi, for her father, for the Hyuuga, and for the village.

Hinata thought of her cousin. Neji, too, was still grieving. A year ago, in effort to protect the Main family, Hizashi was killed in his effort to protect his elder brother. She pulled at one of her sleeves, forming tight wrinkles in the black fabric.

It was her fault her uncle was dead.

Hinata had fallen asleep with her bedroom window open. Training with her cousin that day had exhausted her, and collapsing on her bed was the consequence. As her lilac candle flickered, a ninja of Kumogakure had snuck into her bedroom and swept her away as she slept. Her father had sensed the attack and rescued his child, but not without taking the life of the thief.

Kumogakure demanded the body of the clansman in return for their lost nin. Hiashi feigned his death with his brother's sacrifice.

"If...If I had just closed the window," Hinata whispered. Her cousin would not be fatherless. She would not be without an uncle. Their clan would not be mourning. She dropped the box from her hands before racing away from the Konoha crowds. Sobbing, she shoved past families as she stumbled away from the laughter, the taunts of what happiness meant.

Hinata collapsed, her soft tears turned into body-wrenching sobs. Grass blades of the training grounds itched at her toes. Her bangs tickled her cheeks, irritating them a deeper red. "I'm so sorry, Ojisama. I'm so sorry!"

She heard a thud beside her, causing her to fall backward in fear. Her eyes widened, a familiar mess of blond hair and blue eyes standing over her.

"Hinata!" he chirped. "Are you okay?"

The girl lifted herself up with her elbows, scooting away from him. "Oh, hello, Naruto-kun," she sniffled, hastily wiping her eyes.

"Hinata, are you okay? I haven't seen you since...since the forest," he said. He seated himself beside her, reclining on his elbows.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I-I'm afraid my father forbade me from seeing you," she said, her voice cracking. Naruto frowned, his light eyebrows narrowing.

"I figured he would. Parents don't like me much, ya know," he said. "Maybe one day I'll prove him wrong, Hinata. We could be friends someday, right?"

Friends?! Hinata's eyes widened."I hope we can one day, Naruto-kun."

"I meant to tell you...I'm sorry about your mother," he said. His eyes searched hers, more penetrating than her own Byakugan. It made her vulnerable. "It's not fair for you to lose her."

"It wasn't fair for you to lose yours," she said. He shrugged, turning his head away.

"I guess, but I didn't know mine. You did."

Hinata shivered. Naruto's parents were among the casualties during the attack of the Nine-Tailed Fox spirit. He had grown to be a trouble-maker, but an unusually kind one, at that.

"Thank you for saving me, Naruto-kun," she said. Naruto's eyes widened, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

"Oh, it's ok. No problem. I don't like bullies," he said. "I had to set 'em straight anyway. Nobody picks on the friends of the future Hokage!"

Hinata knew it was her turn to blush. "Hai…" Naruto's energy was penetrating and warm. She was sad just minutes ago, but there was something about how he talked that created confidence and faith inside of her. "You'll make a great Hokage one day, Naruto."

He smirked. "Yea, well, I'm sure you'll be a great kunoichi, too. Just try not to be so weird and you can do it, ya know."

Hinata flushed. She did need to work on that. But she couldn't help being shy. It was a product of ducking between looming Hyuga clansmen and bowing her head before elders. She needed to prove she was strong somehow.

"I-I'll do my best, Naruto-kun."

Naruto stood, brushing grass off his sides before turning to leave. "Your mother and uncle would want you to be," he said. "I want you to be, too."

"Lady Hinata!"

The two children glanced across the field, spotting the elder Hyuga stomping through the grasses. "Lady Hinata, it is time for you to go," he said, frowning. "What are you doing here, Uzumaki? You aren't to talk to her."

Naruto glared, his shoulders rising like hackles. "Whatever, Hyuga," he growled. "I'll see you later, Hinata." He placed the bento box at her side before scurrying back to the village.

The tiny Hyuga rose from the grasses, trodding alongside her cousin. "Bye, Naruto-kun." Neji offered her his arm, silent as he lead her back to the compound. Hinata squeezed at his sleeve, disappointed by her nii-san's stoicism. Her eyes were downcast, but her heart was lifted.


	3. Intrinsic Understanding

Uchiha Sasuke sat outside of the Konoha Ninja Academy. His leather backpack was draped over his shoulder, the weight dragging the pack to touch the ground. His short legs were tucked Indian-style underneath him on the bench, his arms wrapped around a green dinosaur plush.

Itachi should be here soon, he thought, his fingers tracing over the dinosaur's scales and ridges. He and Buttons wouldn't wait all day for Nii-san, after all. Was Itachi still finishing his training for the day? Maybe that was why he was late. School had broke for the day at 3 p.m., and it was approaching 4.

Sasuke knew he could walk himself home, but his mother insisted that Itachi walk him back to the Uchiha compound. Nii-san was older, yes, but why did he get to walk himself home from the Academy when he was Sasuke's age? The boy huffed, his dark bangs fluttering in front of his eyes. He and Buttons would just have to wait.

Sasuke heard the gates of the school spring open, the hinges letting out a groan. He turned his head to spot another boy trudge out, covered in white powder. Oh, it was that Naruto, again.

Sasuke had watched the boy unscrew the bolts in their sensei's chair, causing the man to tumble down into a pile of chalk dust at the start of their morning class. Sasuke couldn't resist giggling with the rest of his classmates. Naruto was hauled out of class for a punishment. But before departing, the whiskered blond shot a thumbs-up to his classmates, earning rolled eyes and giggles before being shoved out of the room.

Naruto was a troublemaker, his classmates whispered. Their parents had warned them not to bother with the boy. Naruto, ignored by his classmates except when committing his boorish antics, rarely earned any attention. In fact, Sasuke only recalled the little Hyuuga girl watching the blond throughout the day.

Naruto wiped the chalk dust off of his hands, scowling at the splotches on his shirt. That was the last of his clean clothes, and he doubted he would have any soap back at home.

"Aww, man! That was the last one," he groaned. "Now what am I gonna do?"

Sasuke peered over the bench, his hands clutching the wood slats as his eyes followed the boy. Naruto paused his stride, scowling.

"Who're you looking at?" Naruto barked. Sasuke flinched, shaking his head. He supposed the boy was cranky from his punishment.

"Sorry," he called out, giving Buttons a small squeeze. The dinosaur caught the other boy's eye, his expression shifting to curiosity.

"Is that a dinosaur? What's his name?" Naruto called out. Sasuke looked around him, noting that no one was watching. He slid off the bench, dragging his backpack and plush over to the other boy.

"This is Buttons. My nii-san, Itachi, gave it to me when he got too big for him," he said. Naruto reached his hand out to touch the plush before jerking his hand back. Sasuke's eyes widened. "No, no, you can touch him."

Naruto burst into a smile, patting Buttons on the head. "Oh, he's a scary dinosaur," he said, giggling. "I betcha he likes to run through the forest!"

"He likes to chase the birds, but his arms are too short to catch any," Sasuke added.

Naruto raised his arms, bending them close to his body and posing his hands like tiny claws. "Look, I'm like Buttons! RAWR!"

Sasuke giggled, pushing Buttons out away from him to make the toy dance in mid-air. "Oh look! A dinosaur!" he shouted with a deep voice. "I want to play with it!"

Naruto crouched close to the ground, springing his feet forward. "You're going to have to catch me, ya know!" The boy took off running toward the playground. Sasuke threw his backpack down, racing behind him with Buttons clutched in his hand.

"RAWRRRR WE'RE GOING TO GET YOUUUU!" he bellowed. He pushed the gate to the playground open, watching as Naruto climbed onto the jungle gym.

"My arms are stubby, but I can still escape!" the blond squeaked. Sasuke set Buttons down on the yellow slide, climbing up after the other boy.

"Yea but I can breathe fire so I can chase you down," he said. Naruto froze, remembering the Uchiha's power. Maybe he would just let himself get caught. Sasuke lifted himself up beside the boy, the two seating themselves at the very top. Naruto knotted his fingers, his eyes cast toward the schoolyard below them.

"You're Uchiha Sasuke, right? Why are you still here? Doesn't your brother come and get you by now?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Nii-san comes whenever he wants to, really. He's just especially late today." He shifted his weight to where his legs dangled over the aluminum piping, throwing himself upside down.

"Naruto, right?" he asked, continuing once the blond boy nodded. "Why did you pick on our sensei?"

"It looked like fun," he said, earning raised eyebrows. "I dunno, I feel like if I don't do something, I'll just be ignored."

Sasuke frowned. With a brother as strong and smart as Itachi, it was pretty easy for him to be ignored. Everyone wanted him to be just like his brother, when they did acknowledge him. Only his mother seemed to recognize him for who he was.

"Well, I-"

"SASUKE! Time to go home."

The boys jerked their heads back toward the ground. A dark-haired boy, much older, stood at the playground gate. His long dark hair was bound by a tie and his forehead was covered by a Hidden Leaf headband. Naruto's head tilted to the side, recognizing the older Uchiha.

"Is that your brother?" he whispered. Sasuke nodded, unable to resist smiling at his role model.

"Nii-san! It took you long enough," he called. Itachi had Sasuke's backpack looped over his shoulder and Buttons in hand. He looked like a giant Sasuke, Naruto thought, except for those bags under his eyes. Maybe the older Uchiha boy didn't get as much sleep.

"I'm here now. Let's go home," Itachi said. He turned to the boy, his hand gesturing a "shoo, shoo." "Shouldn't you be headed home soon too, Naruto?"

Naruto leapt in surprise, losing his balance on the jungle gym. He flailed to resume his grip, tumbling down and through the winding yellow slide. He cried out as he bumped into the plastic walls, tumbling until he landed on his head. The elder Uchiha stood at the base of the slide, shaking his head with a faint smile at the whiskered boy.

"Silly Naruto," he muttered, helping the child out of the slide. He handed the boy his black backpack, much to the child's surprise. Naruto frowned. It felt _heavier._

"Say goodbye now, Sasuke," Itachi instructed. Sasuke bounded toward Naruto, his eyes shining as he took his brother's hand.

"Bye now!" he squeaked before being tugged along. Naruto waved, his face flushed from their game.

"Bye, Sasuke! See ya tomorrow!" he called.

Itachi frowned. If their father found out that Sasuke was playing with Naruto, it would punishment for both of them. He lifted his tiny brother from the ground, tossing the boy on his shoulders.

"Oh, I'm tall! I'm tall, Nii-san!" Sasuke crowed, his hands placed on his brother's head to steady himself. Itachi smiled, holding the child by the ankles.

"Oh yes, taller than me," he said. _Maybe one day even greater than me._ "Sasuke, we need to have a chat."

Sasuke stared at the clouds, raising a hand to trace their wispy outlines. "What is it, Nii-san?"

"You can't play with Naruto anymore, Sasuke," Itachi said. Sasuke narrowed his eyebrows, dropping his hand to his side.

"What? Why?"

Itachi bit his lip. He didn't want to deprieve his brother of happiness, but he would face pain if any Uchiha spotted the two children together.

"I'm afraid it's against the rules," he said. "Otousan wants to you focus on your training. We have little time for friends now, and he would be very disappointed to find out you weren't focused."

Sasuke sniffled, running a hand through his spiky hair. It wasn't _fair._ He _did_ want to prove himself to his father. He wasn't going to cry, but it just didn't feel right to ignore his new friend. "That's stupid."

Itachi sighed. He hated to lie, but their father was the only means of persuasion for anyone in the family. The head of the clan wanted little to do with the fox spirit and the child who possessed it.

* * *

Itachi leaned over the dining room table, long after the bowls had been cleared. His parents had tucked little Sasuke into bed, leaving him to the dishes. He swept the table with a cloth, gathering remaining rice grains.

"Oh, Itachi, you didn't need to do all of that," a soft voice called. Itachi paused in his work, gazing at his face was flushed, likely from the nightly tickle and bedtime story session with Sasuke.

"It's no trouble, Okaasan," he said. Mikoto took the cloth from his hand before gesturing for him to seat himself. Her son lowered himself to the cushion nearby, his eyes narrowed.

"Did you manage to refill Naruto-kun's pack?" she asked. Itachi nodded. While the fox-child was in detention, he had snuck into the blond's cubby and filled his backpack with the new clothing and bag of rice balls. Itachi knew that Naruto would quickly grow suspicious, and he needed to find another way to deliver the treats.

"Don't you think Otousan will grow angry when he finds out what you're doing?" he asked. "He told us all not to interfere. I caught Sasuke playing with him today on the playground."

The woman sighed, running her fingers through the tips of her raven hair. She knew Fugaku only had the best intentions, but it was a struggle for her to watch her best friend's son suffer.

"Please, Itachi," Mikoto whispered. "Do this for me."

Itachi's hand engulfed her soft one from her lap. He watched her make extra batches of dumplings to be tucked into paper bags, slide extra money to grocers after their own bill was paid, and sew clothing without the Uchiha crest.

"I will, Okaasan," he said, squeezing her soft hand. "As long as I can."

Before her death, Uchiha Mikoto left a portion of the clan's fortune to the fox-child, the son of her Kushina. Naruto's "Gama-chan" would never empty, nor would the quiet love Uchiha matriarch for her lost friend.


	4. Flowers for Mikoto

Haruno Sakura, seven years old, did not want anyone to find out. She made efforts to avoid passing the Yamanaka flower shop on her morning treks before attending the Academy. She didn't wish to offend the clan, but she simply knew that if Pig ever found out what she was doing, buying flowers from another florist and taking them _there_, there would be hell to pay.

Sakura adjusted her small red backpack, which matched the bow tied neatly in her hair. She would have to be gentle to not disturb the contents. She glanced down the nearby alley- no one there except a fluffy black cat. She sprinted through, arms behind her, as she dodged puddles.

It took her another 10 minutes to reach the stone entry. Sakura paused, taking a final glance to make sure no one was watching her. She removed her backpack from her shoulders, unzipping hastily. She reached inside, withdrawing a bouquet. Stepping toward a navy vase, she kneeled and began to arrange her flowers.

"Shion and anemone, for you," she whispered. "I miss you, Mikoto-san."

Sakura stood, tracing her fingers against the crest engraved at the entrance. The red doors were sealed, preventing the villagers of Konohagakure from seeing the remnants of the clan. Three months later and the grieving was confined to few.

"I wish I could help Sasuke-kun," she said. "I know that's what you'd want me to do- what I want to do. He's so quiet now."

No memorial was made for the Uchiha, not even names etched into the stone. They were staging a coup d'état, after all. The village wanted to forget the clan and the pain surrounding them.

But Sakura cared little for the politics of a village at the age of seven. She missed the people who had cared for her.

Sakura missed the woman who brought her sweets every visit to the park. She missed the kind onyx eyes that coaxed her from hiding in the slide after Ino-pig had forced her to eat dirt. She missed the arms that provided her with warm hugs each time they parted. She missed the fingers that would dance through her pink hair and the tickles, too.

Sakura raced to the park each day, at exactly 4 p.m., to see Mikoto-san. Sasuke-kun would always be busy playing ninja on the jungle gym, but that never bothered her. He was a silly boy, no matter how cute, and he would be one for a long time before he would be a man. Some day, Mikoto-san promised, he would grow up and fall in love with her. The child doubted her words, despite that the Uchiha knew her son better than anyone. For now, Sakura contented herself to share the company of his mother, who adored the little pinkette.

"_My, Sakura, your hair is growing so long!"_

"_Do you like it, Mikoto-san?"_

_Mikoto giggled, ushering the girl to her lap. Sakura raced to her lap, pleased to have the Uchiha woman's attention. "Oh yes, it is beautiful. I only wish I had a daughter of my own with such pretty hair," she mused._

_Sakura's eyes widened. "Oh, Mikoto-san, will you have another baby?"_

_Mikoto wrapped her arms around the child. "I'm afraid I can't, darling one. But, I can pretend you're mine, right?"_

_Sakura giggled, throwing her arms around the woman's neck. "Oh yes, you definitely can! I love you, Mikoto-san!"_

"_And I love you, dear child."_

Sakura studied her arrangement, stroking a petal. "I love Sasuke-kun, too," she said. "I'll protect him for you. I promise."

* * *

_15 years later…_

Sakura stood outside of the Uchiha compound, a fresh bouquet in her arms. She had rose early, disentangling herself from the arms of her fiancée, to make her daily visit. She wore her familiar red garb, layered with a navy jacket.

"Good morning, Mikoto-san, Fugaku-sama," she greeted, kneeling to change out the flowers. Above her vase was an engraving of the names of the lost Uchiha, a recent addition by order of the Hokage.

"I've missed you. I can't begin to explain everything that has happened," Sakura said. "Sasuke-kun is doing well- he's finally recognized as a war hero! They say that he will have much power over the village, only second to the Hokage."

Sakura traced their names in the etched stone. "You both would be really proud of him. I know I am. I can't believe how much he's grown," she said. "He's a leader now. He's all you wanted him to be, and more."

Sakura paused, lifting her fingers from the stone. She stared at the silver band entwined with one. "He told me he loves me, Mikoto-san. I didn't believe you at first, but you were right," she whispered. "I only hope you and Fugaku-sama approve…"

"I know they do."

Sakura gasped at the sound of his voice. He sounded sleepy, but worry etched his tone.

"So you are the mystery flower-bearer," Sasuke murmered. "Is this why you slipped out of bed so early?"

Sakura slipped her hand in his, her eyes staring back at the vase.

"Y-You know I loved your mother, I couldn't just-"

"Sakura, thank you."

Sakura's eyes widened, shooting back to him. "I know they loved you, too," he said, pulling her to his side. "You were their Sakura."

She burst into sobs, wrapping her arms around him. He buried his face in her hair, his hands tracing gentle circles on her back. They stood there as orange, yellow, and pink began to splay across the skies. Morning warmth spread, allowing the otherwise cold Uchiha to kiss her hair, cheeks, and shoulders.

"We'll make them proud, won't we, Sasuke-kun?" she breathed. Sasuke cupped her chin, onyx softening the distressed emerald.

"They already are."


	5. Classroom Kunoichi

Uzumaki Kushina cared little for the villagers of Konohagakure. They scowled at her, taunted her crimson locks, and if she was fortunate, simply ignored her. The eight year old disliked being ignored, but some days, it only felt preferable in comparison to their treatment.

Even that blond kid in her class at the Academy gaped at her. She retorted with her tongue out, pounding her fists on her desk. It just seemed like everyone disapproved of her, so she decided to meet his or her expectations.

Blue eyes bore into her. Again?! "QUIT IT, NAMIKAZE! I'M NOT A ZOO ANIMAL, DATTEBAYO!"

The boy squeaked, his hands fumbling with his textbook as he scuffled to disguise his gaze. Kushina stuck her tongue out at him, only to be retorted with a warm smile. That teme…

Kushina sighed, tossing her hair over her shoulders. Maybe things would get better when she grew older. Maybe she wouldn't be gawked at or harassed. She flipped a page in a green textbook in front of her, studying the pages for new shuriken techniques. She would become so strong that no one would pick on her.

"Hey, tomato head! When are you just going to shave your head already?!"

Three girls stood at her desk, two blonds and a brunette. For a troupe of eight year olds, they wore a ridiculous amount of make-up.

"What do you want, pigs? I'm trying to study, ya know," Kushina grumbled. Her hair tugged, pain searing through her scalp. She recognized the shrill whines of the Daimyo's petulant daughters.

"Don't talk to us like that, Uzumaki! Or else your days at the Academy are over," one girl hissed from behind her. "We see you looking at Minato-kun and that's NOT okay."

Kushina growled, yanking her hair free from the girl's grasp. "I don't want anything to do with that kid! Leave me alone," she snapped. Two girls grabbed her hair, and somehow they had scissors?!

"Oh yeah? Well just to make sure, let's just get rid of this nasty hair-"

"Oh, come on, you bunch of Daddy's girls, is that all ya got?" Kushina shouted, her fists flying to the nearest girl.

"Please, like you could do anything to us!"

Kushina squeezed her eyes shut. Dammit, she was outnumbered this time.

"Cut it out, will you?!"

"That's enough, or else I'll tell Sarutobi-sensei what you're doing!" a new voice piped in. "Besides, what kind of kunoichi bully their own comrades?"

Swirling Sharingan eyes bored into the girls. "S-Sorry Mikoto…" Kushina felt the weight of her hair drop back to her shoulders. It only took seconds for the girls to scamper away.

"Thank you, Mikoto-chan," Kushina mumbled. The dark-haired girl wore a red ribbon tied as a headband, loose raven locks framing her face. Her eyes swirled back to onyx, a warm smile gracing her porcelain face.

"Oh, don't worry about it! You know I can't stand Kai and her crew," she said. "Mind if I sit by you today?"

"O-Of course!" Kushina stuttered, scooting her seat to make room for the Uchiha girl. She felt eyes on them, spotting a dark, shaggy-haired boy staring at them. He wore a navy t-shirt with the Uchiha crest embroidered in the center. "Oh, geez, that Fugaku is staring at you, AGAIN."

Mikoto flushed, her eyes shifting back and forth. "R-Really?! Why is he looking at me? Oh, is my hair a mess?!" She ran her fingers repeatedly through her hair, smoothing the shiny locks in haste.

Kushina giggled, grabbing her friend's hand. "Shh, shh, you're being silly, ya know." She grabbed her friend's shoulders, angling her in the direction of the stone-faced boy. "Now, just raise your hand and wave at him."

"What?! Why would I do that?!" Mikoto whimpered. "It's not like he's going to acknowledge me."

Kushina squeezed her friend's shoulders. "He already has. Just say hi to him," she insisted. "I don't get the whole Uchihas with Uchihas thing. Aren't you two some kind of cousins or-"

"It's not like that! Our clan has as many people as Konohagakure, and-"

Kushina laughed. "I'm just teasing you, Mi-chan. Don't get so stern with me. You're allowed to- Oh kami, Mi-chan, he's actually SMILING at YOU. Wave at him already!"

Mikoto raised her hand, her teeth chattering.

"Uchiha-chan, you volunteer to help change the slides?!"

"WHAAAAAAA?!"

"Haha, I got you, Mikoto-chan!"


	6. Jinchuriki

It was too cold that evening, colder than most desert nights in Sunagakure. The last ray of light ducked behind the sand dunes, hushing an evening in the village.

Temari raced through the halls of her home, desperate to find her blanket.

_Momma made this for me. I need it, or else the monsters will get me!_ Tears stung the four year old's eyes. No, she couldn't be without Momma's blanket.

"Temari, what are you doing?" a boy's voice called. She halted, her arms crossed. Her purple sleeves crinkled as she jutted out her tiny hip with attitude. A dark-haired boy stood at the end of the hallway, a wood puppet clutched in his hand.

"What do you think I'm doing, Kankuro? I'm looking for my blankie," she huffed. Kankuro stuck his tongue out at her, his eyebrows narrowed.

"Daddy probably took it for the new baby. Now it's not yours anymore!" he teased. Temari rolled her eyes; the new baby wouldn't want her blanket. It was far too big.

"The baby won't want my blanket, but it'll eat your stupid puppet!" she said.

"Children, that's enough now."

Temari and Kankuro turned, spotting their uncle. "Oji-san!" The two children tackled his legs, wrapping their arms tight. Yashamaru chuckled at the siblings, kneeling to their eye level. His dirty blond locks were tussled, likely from running his fingers through them for the past couple of hours.

"Hello, children. Are you playing nicely?" he asked. The two siblings glared at each other before glancing back at their uncle.

"Yes…"

Yashamaru wrapped an arm around each, lifting them to balance on each hip. "Would you like to see your new baby brother?" he asked. Temari squealed, bouncing in his grasp. Kankuro rolled his eyes, muttering about kids.

"Oh yes, Oji-san! Let's go see him," Temari shouted. Yashamaru smiled, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Let's go see him, little girl," he cooed, walking down the hall to the nursery. The gold and oak bassinette waited in the center of the room with mobile stars dangling above it. A stuffed yellow raccoon stood upright in the crib, leaning over the infant. Temari squirmed, anxious to see the baby.

Yashamaru leaned over the tiny bed, allowing the children to see the child. Bright red hair was tucked in a pile of soft blue linens, azure eyes studying the new visitors.

"Children, this is little Gaara," Yashamaru whispered. Kankuro waved at the child, a soft smile gracing his usually mocking face.

"Hi, little brother," he greeted. "I'm Kankuro. I'll make sure no one picks on you."

Temari leaned to touch the bassinette. "Me too! I'm Temari, I'm your big sister."

The door to the nursery opened with a groan, shadows stretching into the room from the hallway light. The Kazekage stood in the doorway, his face hidden by the evening shadows.

"Yashamaru," he called. "Come with me, at once."

Yashamaru frowned, setting the pair of three year olds down. "Right now? I'm introducing Temari and Kankuro to-"

"That can wait, Yashamaru. Come with me, now," the Kazekage hissed. Temari and Kankuro squeaked at the rumbling tone. They knew better than to cross their father. Yashamaru sighed, patting both children on the head before departing.

"Keep an eye on Gaara, children," he instructed, shutting the door behind him. Kankuro rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to his puppet.

"Now we're babysitting? We're still babies, too, you know," he grumbled. "Temari, are you listening?"

The girl had climbed into the bassinette, her chubby arms cradling little Gaara. A smile graced the baby's face, bright dimples on a tired face.

"Is it time to sleep, baby Gaara?" she asked. The child yawned, his blue eyes fluttering. "Shh, Momma will come see you soon."

Kankuro rolled his eyes, deciding it was time for he and his toy puppet of Crow to leave. He waddled through the hallways, his chakra strings allowing Crow to walk beside him. Loud shouting echoed through the hall, leaving Kankuro paused outside of his parents' bedroom.

"You're insane, you can't put the demon in Gaara! He is too small, too weak!"

"Yashamaru, it's for the safety of our village. Your sister is gone now, she can't protect the infant-"

"That infant's name is Gaara! My sister would want him safe. How could you have ever claimed to have loved her?!"

A loud smack rang through the room. Kankuro scowled, pressing his ear against the door to listen closer.

"Your sister is gone now, Yashamaru. I…I have to do what is best for the village. She entrusted the children to you, Yashamaru. But we need a jinchurki, and Gaara is the next now that his mother is gone. You will care for his physical well being among his siblings, but he is only a vessel. Remember that."

Tears flooded Kankuro's eyes. How would he tell Tema that their mother is gone? How would he tell her that their baby brother would have a demon inside of him? A sob crept up his throat as he clenched his tiny fists. His father hated their baby brother, he knew that much. But how could he protect his baby brother?

The boy sprinted down the hallway, Crow left behind at the door. "TEMARI! TEMA!"

The girl lifted her head from cradling Gaara. "'Kuro? What's the matter?"

Panic filled her stomach, twisting tight knots. Kankuro never cried, not even with their father spanked them.

"W-We have to take care of Gaara. M-Momma's gone, and Daddy wants to hurt Gaara," he choked. The child sprinted to the bassinette, his arms wrapping protectively around it.

Temari bit her lip, trying to fight tears that would match her brother's. She tightened her grip on Gaara, who stared up at her with curious eyes.

"No…no, Momma would not want him hurt! We have to do some-"

The door groaned open, revealing the Kazekage and a pair of Suna guards. "Children, it's time for you to go to bed. It is late."

Temari placed Gaara in the back of the bassinette, attempting to hide him from view. "Not until you promise to leave Gaara alone. Where is Oji-san?"

"He had to attend to some affairs for your mother. He's-"

"Don't you lie! Momma is gone, isn't she?!" Kankuro shrieked. "You killed her!"

The Kazekage crossed the room, kneeling in front of the child. "I'm afraid she died giving birth to Gaara. I'm sorry, Kankuro."

Kankuro glared. "Why would you want to hurt Gaara? Momma would never want you to hurt one of us, ever."

The Kazekage bowed his head, searching for words. How could he explain to the child the importance of a jinchuriki? How they must protect their village?

"Kankuro…I can't explain this right now. Please, just go," he muttered. Kankuro felt his chest explode, anger filling him. Chakra strings seeped from his fingertips, launching and shoving his father back.

"No! I won't let you hurt him! I promised Momma!"

Kankuro screamed, chakra strings snapping and hissing. Guards surged forward, grabbing him around the waist. The child puppeteer reminded them of Sasori, the youth with bewitching powers. The Kazekage stepped forward, pressing his fingers to the back of the child's neck. Kankuro collapsed in the guard's arms, tears stained on his cheeks. "Momma…"

"Take him back to his nursery," the Kazekage instructed. He glanced back to his other child, who clutched the newborn tightly. "Temari, please…"

The blond girl sniffled, her eyes crimson-stained. "Daddy, please don't hurt him. Please, we promised Momma…"

The Kazekage stepped to the bassinette, removing the child's hands from the infant. "He will be alive, Temari. You can see him in the morning," he said. Temari squeezed her eyes shut, her tiny body shaking with sadness.

"Please, don't take my baby brother…" she choked. She traced her fingers over the infant's forehead. Blue eyes folded closed, a soft coo gurgled to her gesture.

"I promise to protect you, little brother. I'll love you like Momma would, I promise," she whispered. She felt warm arms wrap around her- Yashamaru. Her muscles felt heavy, her eyelids drooping. She felt a warm cheek press against hers, breath tickling her ears.

"We'll protect him together, Temari-chan. I promise."


	7. Connections and Kunai

The halls of the Hyuga compound were hushed no matter the hour. Dawn broke with slightest care, sunlight spilling and illuminating the dark halls. Elders and their offspring slept, except for two children.

"Come on, Neji-kun!" a little voice squeaked. "L-Let's go, before the elders wake!"

A four year old raven-haired girl tiptoed down the hall, a pair of sandals in hand. Behind her, a slightly-older brunette boy scowled.

"Hinata-sama, we can't just go out! Our fathers will-"

"Oh, Neji-kun, can't we please? I haven't had cinnamon rolls in months!" the child chirped. "Please, Neji-kun? I promise we won't get caught." Her lilac eyes stared up at her cousin, innocence pleading him. Oh, he hoped he wouldn't regret this.

"Okay, very well. But we have to be quiet," he whispered. Hinata beamed, wrapping her hand in his as she tiptoed to the exit. The two knelt at the doorway, slipping on there shoes. Just as Hinata was about to slide the door open, the floorboards creaked nearby.

"Aren't you children supposed to be in bed?" a soft voice called. Hinata and Neji halted in their steps, turning to face the hall once more.

"Okaa-san, we were just going to get some breakfast," Hinata squeaked. Neji sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"It was my idea, Oba-san," he mumbled. "Hinata-sama wanted to-"

The woman's voice giggled. Hyuga Chihiro stepped out from the shadows, revealing a raven-haired woman that easily resembled her daughter. Her long hair wove into braid, draped over her shoulder. She wore a sleeveless navy dress, a basket in one hand. She knelt in front of the children, pressing a finger to each of their lips.

"You must be quiet, children," Chihiro murmured, her Hyuga eyes shining. "You see, if Hinata's Otou-san finds out we're up so early, we might get in trouble. But, I think it may be best that we go out, shall we?"

Neji's eyes widened. His Oji-san often disapproved with mixing between his family and the Branch's, but it was his Oba-san that insisted that he and Hinata play together in their youth. They deserved a true bond, she insisted, deeper than what their clan's tradition dictated.

"O-Oba-san, is that going to be okay? Will Oji-san say something?" he asked. Chihiro wrapped an arm around his small waist, pressing a kiss onto his forehead.

"Your Oji-san acts like a grumpy old man, just like that council. I think he will just have to worry about something else for a little while," she said. "Now, let's go, before we wake any of those cranky elders."

"Hai!" the children whispered, each taking one of the woman's hands before disappearing through the entrance of the Hyuga compound.

The three wandered through the streets of Konohagakure, fingers interlaced. Wood slats slid open and crates appeared at storefronts as the market awoke from its slumber. Hinata craned her neck, her nose wrinkling as she strained to find the source of a delicate aroma.

"Hina-chan, do you smell what I smell?" Chihiro called. The sweet voice reminded Hinata of her favorite treat.

"Cinna-buns!" Hinata cried, her stomach lurching at the same time. "Oh, can we get some, Okaa-san?"

"Oh yes, of course," Chihiro replied. "Neji-kun, would you like some anpan?"

The boy's eyes widened. How did she know about his favorite treat? He slowly nodded, a slight smile gracing his usually firm lips. "Yes, please," he replied.

The three wandered into a booth, placing an order. Okaa-san chatted with the storekeeper, discussing the potential birth of another Hyuga child for the clan. Neji kicked a few stones, amusing himself for a moment. He spotted a brunette child with chin-length hair, two plastic kunai in her hands. She had been throwing them at a wall in a nearby alley, her tongue sticking out as she launched them forward.

"Kyaaaa!" she crowed, throwing them at the wall. Neji studied her movements, curious by her throwing technique. She wore a white tunic and navy pants, sleeves rolled up to prevent from inhibiting her throws. It was nothing like what his Otou-san had taught him.

With his Okaa-san preoccupied, his slipped his fingers from her grasp and wandered over to the alley, anpan in hand. He stopped right before entering, his eyes fixated on the girl.

"What technique are you using?" he called. The girl paused, screeching and throwing a kunai into the brick road.

"Oh, you scared me!" she cried, her gray eyes glazed with tears before scowling. "It's a technique my Otou-san taught me. It's a secret."

Neji smiled, remembering what his own had instructed. Techniques were a family secret not to be shared. He should have known better than to ask. "I'm sorry, it was just so strong. I didn't mean to bother you."

The girl raised an eyebrow before gracing him with a smile. "It's okay. I'm Tenten, my Okaa-san is a baker. She lets me practice while Otou-san works shaping weapons. Our clan provides all of the best for the village!"

Neji stepped forward, picking up a kunai from the ground. "Wow, these are amazing. Your Otou-san is talented." He examined the handle and the woven grip. "I'm Hyuga Neji."

Tenten blushed. Wow, a Hyuga. That was the nicest thing a boy had ever said to her, too. "Neji… My father, he's great. I-If you want, you can have that one," she offered.

Neji glanced at the kunai in his hand. He never had a practice kunai of his own, only ones that were borrowed from the Main family.

"Really? You mean it?" he asked. The girl nodded, reaching into her pocket and retrieving a small satchel.

"Here, take these too. If you want to sharpen it later, there's a stone inside of this," she explained. Neji took the pouch from her, closing his eyes with a bow.

"Thank you, Tenten," he said. Neji took her hand, squeezing it briefly in thanks. A blush formed on the pretty girl's cheeks, a stammer forming on her lips.

"Y-You're welcome," she breathed.

"Neji-kun! Where are you?" he heard Okaa-san call. He released Tenten's hand before racing away.

"Thank you! I won't forget you, Tenten," he shouted, his footsteps pattering away. Tenten traced her hand, where his fingers had touched.

"Me neither," she whispered with a smile.

* * *

Neji carried the leather satchel, his hands tucked behind him. His steps were lighter, bouncier than what his Oba-san had previously witnessed.

"Did you enjoy your anpan, Neji-kun?" she called to him. They were searching for Hinata, who had taken a hint from her elder cousin and scampered away.

"I did, Oba-san, thank you," he said. "It was fantastic."

"Oh yes? How about that kunai? That little girl was beautiful, Neji."

Neji felt his cheeks redden, his eyes widening as he glanced around him in case the girl was in earshot. "O-Oba-san, I-"

The woman knelt in front of him, placing her hands on his shoulders. He brought the satchel in front of him, choosing to be honest.

"Neji, I want you to promise me something," she said. "Promise me you will never apologize for your gifts. You work hard and you deserve them. Never apologize for what is rightfully yours."

He watched as tears formed in her lilac eyes. His Oba-san, so beautiful but so fragile, wept in front of him. "My child, I am so sorry for how our family behaves. I want nothing more than to be close to you, your mother, your father." She placed a kiss on his forehead, where the Caged-Bird seal slumbered. "One day, I will change how our clan treats one another. We need to become a clan of love again."

Neji touched his forehead, his eyes peering from his lids back up at her. "I love you, Oba-san," he whispered, the only consolation he could give her. She gasped, squeezing his shoulders before pulling him into a hug.

"Oh, Neji, I love you, too. I'm sorry I couldn't save you before, but I will save you someday," she promised. "Hinata is a child still but she will one day change our clan, with you beside her. As an equal."

Neji nodded, his chest suddenly tightening. "Oba-san, where is Hinata-sama?"

The woman blinked before shifting her gaze down the road. She spotted the small girl with a flower in her hand. Beside her was a blond boy, who was licking his cinnamon-coated fingers.

"Oh, she is with the Uzumaki child," she said. "It seems that they are friends."

Neji scowled. Oji-san had instructed that Hinata-sama was to never interact with the Uzumaki. Before he could protest, he felt his Oba-san take his hand.

"Neji-kun, there is something you must know. Your Oji-san follows clan traditions because it is what he is told is right, but he's forced to forget what it is to be happy," she said. "He forgets what love can be. We're so lucky we found it in each other, but, that was almost fated, like some kind of luck."

Neji stared at her, his brows furrowed.

"Neji-kun, you must remember to put your happiness first. Remember Hinata-chan's happiness, not the will of the Hyuga," she instructed. "Your Oji-san may make you forget that one day. But try to remember, for me, for you."

Hinata and the blond boy sat on a brick wall, chattering. Neji stared at the pair, his gaze softening. He wanted to be happy to have his cousin happy, but it would be so hard with Oji-san leading the clan.

"One day, you will change the world, Neji. One day, you'll be free."

* * *

**Taking drabble requests starting...now. :) -fictitiousmemories**


End file.
